You Belong with Me
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Songfic - FreddiexSam - Oneshot - Sam always has that gut feeling she belongs with Freddie.


**Title:** You Belong with Me  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Songfic - FreddiexSam - Oneshot - Sam always has that gut feeling she belongs with Freddie.  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review!

**Song:** _You Belong with Me_  
**Artist:** _**Taylor Swift**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

It was just a regular night...sort of. A regular night wouldn't consist of Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett sitting in the Groovie Smoothies alone without making a pointless argument. Also, a regular night wouldn't consist of not having their other best friend around Carly Shay who was off with her brother somewhere.

The two of them were having a conversation that doesn't involve with them yelling at the top of their throats. It was just normal talking for once and it was weird at first, but they gotten used it. Both of them were enjoying themselves just together, until Freddie's cellphone rang.

He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey, Carly, what's up?"

Sam continued slurping her smoothie loudly. She still couldn't get over the fact that he and Carly are dating. What suddenly changed Carly's mind from dating Freddie, she will never know.

"I'm with Sam," Freddie answered to whatever Carly's question asked. From all the noise, Sam could make barely make out the words Carly was saying and it sounded like she wasn't too happy. "She's my best friend too Carly!" He raised his voice a little.

Freddie looked back at Sam and gave an apologetic look at her and walked out of Groovie Smoothies mouthing 'Be right back.' Sam nodded in understanding as he and Carly have been fighting quite a lot lately.

"Want sushi?" Sam was surprise and turned around facing T-Bo who holding a tray of sushi for a change.

"You're serving sushi now?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Do you want it or not?" T-Bo offered.

"No thanks?" Sam answered and he left which she was thankful for.

When T-Bo left, Freddie returned with a frustrated look on his face...or at least he was trying to hide it, but Sam could see right through him like an open book.

"What's wrong?" She blurted out the question that she couldn't help to ask.

"Nothing...." Freddie mumbled and took a sip of his smoothie.

__

I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

It's a typical Tuesday night like no other. Sam Puckett is sitting in her room knowing there's nothing to do as it was raining. She could go over to Carly Shay's house, but Freddie was probably there making out with her, so as much as she wants to, she doesn't want to mess up that moment for them.

She grabbed her Pear Pod from the far corner of her bed. She reached for it and plugged the earphones on. She turned the volume up high and, at that time, she doesn't really care if it will damage her hearing. She doesn't really care if she will become deaf for the rest of her life.

Sam smiled to herself at how loud the music is. Carly hates loud, rock, and metal music. That's one thing they don't have in common. They have different tastes of music and Sam doesn't mind that at all. It's nice that she doesn't have another clone of herself with the same looks and personality.

__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts.  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

"Alright Lady and Sam," Freddie said and his voice was lace with teasing. Sam made a face at him and narrowed her eyes.

So she decided to make up a comeback for him, it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough as they don't have enough time. "That line is pretty old, peanut gallery."

Freddie was taken back and about to say something else, but Carly stopped them. "Guys, stop! Freddie, start the countdown."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." Freddie motioned to them as they should start.

Sam and Carly smiled at the camera for their viewers. Sam loved doing this just as much as Carly and Freddie does. However, she does feel a bit left out. Freddie is showing the audience more to the host than to the co-host. It should not be just her, but both of them. Sam does not show it that she feels excluded and tries to act like it doesn't bother her as usual.

After a few minutes gone by, the show was over, but there are still many more to come. They thought that they would make their final show when they graduate.

Carly walked downstairs after she offered everyone their drinks that they prefer. Now, it was just Sam and Freddie again. Like it had been at the Groovy Smoothies. The awkward silence that she's afraid will never go away.

Sam looked up when she heard Freddie's low chuckle. She curiously stared at him. "Peanut gallery?" The two of them started to laugh.

__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.

"I think we should take a break," Carly suggested to Sam and Freddie during rehearsal.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled in agreement. She sat down on a chair while Freddie and Carly sat on the same bean bag one.

"How awesome is that Spencer is going to take his art projects down to Hollywood for a movie?" Carly asked as she took a handful of popcorn that the bowl was centered at them.

"That's pretty cool," Freddie said and put some popcorn into mouth eating it.

After Sam took a sip of her Iced Tea, she remarked to him. "You know what else is cool?" Before Freddie could respond, Sam beat him to it as usual. "Not you."

"I thought you were going to stop!" Freddie argued and Sam sensed he was getting irritated, but she loves it when he gets that way.

"I was but chose not to." Sam replied.

Before their argument could escalate any higher, Carly prevented it so none of that could happen. "Do you guys always have to fight all the time?"

"Sorry, Carly," Freddie apologized to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

To Sam's disgust, she looked away out of jealously and feeling sick.

__

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans.  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

It was another one of those evenings where Carly was busy doing something with Spencer so she couldn't make. That makes Sam happy as she could spend some time with Freddie. Though, she never shows her happiness. She acts the same around him so things would go normal.

They were at the Groovie Smoothies again. It was becoming a natural thing for them when Carly was out. People around the place thought that Freddie and Sam were dating. Freddie just laughed it saying he has a girlfriend, but Sam silently wished it was true.

Sam and Freddie talked things like they do on a regular basis. Without any fighting, obviously. She was happy for once that she could spend some time with him and actually talk to him from no interruptions from Carly like it was that other night.

Carly was unhappy about the fact whenever she was gone, Freddie and Sam would go off somewhere. Sam knew that her best friend was jealous, but it Freddie was the one who invited her to go the Groovie Smoothies and she couldn't say no to him on that offer.

Summer had changed people wondrously that made Sam feel grateful she's talking to Freddie with his deep voice and looking at his beautiful face.

__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down.  
You say you're find I know you better than that.  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?

"Is Carly around?" Sam heard Freddie's voice asking Spencer as he was putting his jacket on.

"No but everyone else is," Spencer said. When he put his hand on the knob, he turned his head to look at Freddie and Sam. "Will you be guys be alright when I'm gone?"

"Yeah," The two of the teenagers mumble and Spencer left his apartment.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked looking down at Sam who's lying on the couch.

"Dunno," She muttered. "Why are you here? I thought you broke up with her...or actually...she broke up with you."

Freddie shrugged his left shoulder and thought aloud. "Maybe she will change her mind."

"What if she won't?"

__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Sam and Carly was entering school laughing and talking like always. Sam liked having the old Carly back instead of her being with her boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfriend. Sam was silently cheering in her head that Freddie's single again. Maybe destiny would bring them together, or maybe it won't.

It wasn't later till Carly was pushed into the group of her other best friends. Sam could only partly hear the conversation that they were having; they were feeling sorry about Carly's breakup but she acted like it was no big deal, even though she confessed to Sam that it broke her heart. Sam wasn't sure if she was lying to her or to them, but knew she was not telling the truth that her heart was broke. She was the one who called it off.

Sam made a disappointed sigh and felt lonely again without having any where else to go or to talk to besides that technical producer. She loves Freddie, but sometimes, she just needed a girl to talk to once in a while. She walked over to her locker and when she put her combination in, she heard his voice.

"Hey, where's Carly?" Freddie has never seemed tired of asking that same and repeated question, but Sam was getting tired of hearing it all the time.

"With the popular crowd," Sam mumbled to him after she got out her books.

"You know she doesn't get fame or popularity in her head, Sam." Freddie told her...he was defending Carly as usual. Sam should have suspected that.

"Yeah, right...whatever..." Sam mumbled and started to head to homeroom.

__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

"Are you okay with the whole break up thing?" Freddie asked Carly after school was over and it was just the two of them at her locker and some teachers in their classrooms. He was trying to see if his exgirlfriend would change her mind and date him again.

He hopefully thought that she would come back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've never felt this great." Her happiness in her voice failed with a crack at the end because she misses him too, but knows that the universe doesn't want Freddie with her...and she's doing Sam a favor. Carly won't be a matchmaker just yet, she'll let Freddie and Sam deal with their feelings for each other on their own.

"Why?" Carly asked thinking there was something else that Freddie wanted from her, but couldn't think of what it would be.

Freddie slowly shook his head and made a small smile at her. "Just checking to see if you're okay."

Then he left...

_Standing by, waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not now that?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

Hey Freddie, r u ok? Sam texted him after school and figured he should be home by then. After she didn't get a reply when five minutes passed, she texted him the same message again. When another five minutes passed, she sighed and put her shoes on heading out for the door going to the Bushwell Hotel.

When she was at Freddie's door, she knocked on it twice before entering. She heard footsteps walking and it was Freddie.

His eyes were wide as he was surprised to see her. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you're okay," Sam answered. "You looked kind of miserable when you were going to your mom while I was waiting for mine. Is it about Carly?"

Freddie shifted uncomfortably and answered her question sheepishly. "Kinda... I would do anything for her and if she wants to break up with me than that's fine...As long as it makes her happy…"

__

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams.  
I think I know where you belong. I think it's with me.

Sam hated to see Freddie in that kind of pain that she doesn't even knows how to fix his broken heart. Just by looking at his face, Sam noted that he looks so torn up on the inside and on the outside. She couldn't even imagine what he's thinking at that moment. The only thing that she does want for him is to feel better. Maybe…

"What was that for?" Freddie asked confusedly. His face wasn't in sadness anymore, but now in pure shock and mostly confused.

Sam didn't know what she had done, but all of a sudden the realization hit her and then she instantly knew. A small and a barely noticeable blush crept upon her cheeks. "I was trying to make you feel better." She answered sheepishly to her best friend. "Did it work?" She asked him and silently hoping that it did.

It was Sam's turn to be shocked when she felt Freddie's lips on hers. When he let go, her eyes went wide as they could go.

"Does that answer your question?"

__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


End file.
